The present invention relates to a clamping device for optical disk driver, especially to a clamping device for optical disk driver, which has downward rotation movement to reduce occupied space.
The optical disk drivers are widely used for computer to access video, audio and data stored on optical disks. The optical disk driver generally has a pick-up head with a specific distance to the optical disk to be accessed. Moreover, the optical disk driver generally has a disk tray to perform the loading and ejecting operation for the optical disk. Therefore, the optical disk driver requires a considerable space to perform above operations. Moreover, when the optical disk is loaded into the optical disk driver, the optical disk should be clamped to facilitate the operation of the pick up head. The clamping mechanism of the optical disk can be classified into downward clamping by an upper clamping means and upward clamping by a downward clamping means.
The clamping means of the optical disk driver generally comprises a permanent magnet, which has magnetic attraction force to a turntable on a spindle motor. FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a prior art clamping means of the optical disk driver, which is a downward clamping means exerting an upward clamping force. The main body 1a of the optical disk driver has a supporting board (not shown) on topside thereof and the supporting board has a magnetic element (not shown). The clamping means of the optical disk driver has a turntable 121a with a metal plate (not shown) and the turntable 121a is mounted on a spindle motor 12a. The spindle motor 12a is mounted on a base plate 10a within the main body 1a of the optical disk driver and a pick up head 11a is also mounted on the base plate 10a. When the optical disk is loaded into the optical disk driver, the base plate 10a is moved up by a driving mechanism 13a such that the magnetic element of the supporting board is attracted by the metal plate of the turntable 121a. The optical disk is therefore clamped between the magnetic element of the supporting board and the metal plate of the turntable 121a. The pick up head 11a is linked with the base plate 10a. When the base plate 10a is moved upward, the pick up head 11a is also moved upward.
However, the above-mentioned base plate 10a has an upward movement to provide clamping force such that the base plate 10a occupies considerable space and the pick up head 11a is also moved with the base plate 10a. 
It is the object of the present invention to provide a clamping device for optical disk driver with compact size, wherein the sliding stage thereof has a Z shaped groove and the upper clamping body is rotated to clamp an optical disk.
To achieve above object, the inventive clamping device for optical disk driver comprises a base plate, an upper clamping body and a plurality of sliding stages. The base plate has a through hole receiving the upper clamping body. The base plate has a sliding block and a control rod at predetermined positions. The upper clamping body is composed of a clamping rack, a supporting rack, and a clamping clinch assembled together. The clamping rack has a plurality of sliding recesses corresponding to the sliding pins. The upper clamping body is received within the through hole and the clamping rack is connected to the sliding block. The supporting rack has a plurality of rail pins on circumference thereof; the clamping clinch clamps an optical disk on a turntable of the optical disk driver. The sliding stages has rail corresponding to the rail pins and both ends of the rail have different height. The clamping rack is rotated and the rain pin is moved downward in the rail of the sliding stage to move downward the clamping clinch, thus clamping the optical disk on the turntable.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: